The Yin To Our Yang
by Reeves3
Summary: Bad dreams and fears are plaguing Yang but luckily Blake is there to sooth her worries. Bumbleby! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: This little idea has been in my mind for a bit and a part of it was based of an AU I found on tumblr 'It's 2 am but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway so let's bake in our underwear AU'. I just changed cake to cookies. :P**

 **Anyways enjoy this story.**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **The Yin To Our Yang**

Yang Xiao Long woke up with a start. A thin sheen of sweat clung to her body and her red tinted eyes stared around the dark room. Her recurring nightmare for the past few months had plagued her sleep once more. Letting out a sigh she reached across for her scroll to take a peek at the time. The bright screen blinded her eyes for a moment before she squinted up at it to see it reading 2am.

A quiet groan emitted from her as she put her scroll back down. Lying quietly for a few minutes staring blankly at the ceiling Yang realised that going back to sleep just now was futile. Her bad dream had shook her to the core and going back to sleep to face another round of nightmares was out of the question.

Slipping out of her bed, dressed in her black shorts and yellow tank top, Yang quietly tiptoed out the room making sure to gently close the door behind her. Stumbling around in the darkness she made her way across the hallway and down the set of stairs. The floor below lounge area stretched out in a nice large yet cosy space while off to the side was a tiny kitchen area. Yang made a beeline for it and flipped on the light switch before she entered.

Blinded once more by the sudden onslaught of luminosity Yang covered her eyes with her hands.

"Blasted light," she moaned.

Eventually she lowered her hands and padded over sleepily to the sink. On the draining board she picked up a clean glass and held it under the tap as she ran some cold water into it. Switching off the tap with a small squeak Yang plopped herself down on a wooden chair at the small dining table backed up against the wall. A stack of books rested on the table beaconing Yang to pick one up so she grabbed the one at the top and started looking through it for something to distract her mind.

Flipping through the pages, trying to concentrate on the words she read, Yang took a few sips of her water allowing the cool liquid to refresh her. After ten minutes though Yang closed the book and rested her head in her palms letting out a long sigh. Her dream kept coming back to her in the front of her mind causing a stupid amount of nerves to pit in her stomach.

She knew it was foolish to believe dreams but this one was different. Her usual dreams were taking a drive on bumblebee or stage diving at an Achieve Men concert but her recent recurring one played and magnified on one of her deepest fears. It had come to the point where she was actually worried if it would come true. The very thought made her stomach churn and she gripped her hair in frustration trying not to let the tears brimming her eyes to fall.

"Dust sake," she huffed, flopping her arms and head onto the table.

"What's wrong Yang?"

Shooting up straight in her seat Yang's neck cricked as she snapped her head around to see Blake standing in the doorway in her yukata. Reaching for her chest Yang clutched the area over her heart feeling its rapid beat.

"Blimey Blake you scared me," she breathed. The faunus girl gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she told, sincerely.

Yang gave a tiny shake of her head. "It's fine although maybe next time give me a little warning."

Blake gave a sly smile, reminiscent to the one she had done after choosing Yang has her partner in the Emerald Forest.

"What are you doing up anyway? Did I wake you? I'm sorry," uttered Yang, running a hand through her golden mane of hair. Blake by now had stepped into the kitchen and was starting to rummage through one of the cupboards but she looked back at Yang as she spoke.

"Actually I'm really hungry, my stomach woke me up and I'm craving some cookies but I think your sister has cleared the lot out."

Turning around Blake held a post-it note in her hand and passed it to Yang. Taking the note off her partner Yang peered at it.

"'I owe six packets of cookies, love Ruby'," she read, then sighed. "God dammit Rubes."

"Its fine, I'm sure there's something else I can have," assured Blake.

Yang stood up from her seat. "Nah, you want cookies so how about we make some? I'm pretty sure I've still got Summer's recipe rattling around in my head."

Blake smiled. "Summer's recipe? I'm honoured."

Yang grinned. "Only the best for the best."

The pair of them got to work getting out the cooking equipment and ingredients from the cupboards, cutlery draws and fridge. Yang instructed Blake how much sugar and butter to measure out to mix together as she turned on the cooker before picking out an egg from the carton. While they worked Yang was grateful that Blake didn't ask her again about what was bothering her. She didn't even like thinking about her dream let alone want to talk about it.

It didn't take too long for the cookie mixture to be completed and after blobbing little equal mounds on the baking tray they were ready to be put into the oven. Closing the oven door behind the tray loaded with their soon to be cookies Yang sat back down on one of the chairs. Blake glanced at her and rolled her eyes.

"How did you manage to get flour all over your face?"

Yang lifted her head and grinned slightly. "It's a talent."

Chuckling slightly while shaking her head Blake walked over to Yang and sat down on the blonde's lap. Instinctively Yang's arms wrapped around Blake's waist to keep her supported on her lap so she wouldn't slip off. Raising a hand to Yang's face Blake gently brushed off the flour covering her forehead, nose and cheeks. They stared intently at one another and after she had finished cleaning Yang's face Blake ran a finger under one of Yang's tired lilac eyes.

"So are you going to tell me what's been waking you up nearly every night?" She whispered.

Their gaze broke as Yang lowered her head.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

"Yang, please," reached out Blake.

Bringing Blake closer to her body Yang buried her head in the crook of Blake's shoulders and inhaled deeply before letting out a shuddering breathe. Blake wrapped her own arms around Yang as she felt a few tear drops touch her shoulder. A few minutes passed in silence and the smell of cookies started to waft through the air as Yang worked up the courage to speak.

When she did, her voice came out slightly cracked with the strain of trying not to break down. "I keep having this nightmare that I'm going to end up like my mother and leaving you guys."

Before Blake could say anything Yang raised her head to meet Blake's golden eyes once more. "I know it's an irrational fear but I have no idea what's going to happen when the baby is born. What if her coming into this world is some kind of trigger and suddenly I have to leave like my mom left me?"

"Oh Yang," sighed Blake, cupping her wife's cheek. Yang's lip trembled slightly and Blake dipped down to press her lips against them. Yang's eyes closed, remaining tears clinging to her eyelashes slipping out the corner of eye, as she returned Blake's gentle kiss. A hand let go of Blake's waist and rested instead on the raven haired woman's very extended belly.

Parting from their kiss Blake leaned her forehead against Yang's.

"You're not going to leave us like your mother left you. Don't let it worry you, it's normal to have fears like this when you're about to become a parent. You will be a mother like Summer, always there and baking cookies, and not like your birth mother who left you behind," murmured Blake.

"I know," sighed Yang. "It's just I've never been able to understand how my mother could have left my dad and I."

"Maybe she wasn't ready to be a mother," suggested Blake, softly.

"Maybe," agreed Yang, biting her lip.

"You are though Yang. Ever since you were a child and looking after Ruby when Summer passed away you have been a mother but you just never had a child of your own but soon you will."

Yang smiled happily as her heart swelled with joy. Stared lovingly up at Blake she gently rubbed circles around her stomach. "Thank you Blake, I love you and I'm never going to leave you, I promise."

Blake smiled. "Do you really think I'd let you go?"

Yang grinned and leaned closer to kiss Blake this time. They spent a few blissful minutes in each other's embrace but were rudely interrupted when the timer went off alerting them that the cookies were ready. Before getting up however Blake made sure to ease Yang's worries some more so her wife will no longer have to fret.

"I know you're not going to leave Yang. Me and this little one, we complete you, the Yin to our Yang if you will."

There was a moment's pause as Yang's mind processed Blake's words.

"Yin," all she mentioned, startled.

With the hand that had been resting on Blake's stomach she reached across to the book she had been looking through earlier. The baby name book came into Blake's view as Yang grabbed it and brought it in front of them.

"How about we name her that? Yin?" Yang asked, curious.

Blake put a hand on her stomach as she suddenly felt a kick and she nodded her head in confirmation. There couldn't have been a more perfect name for their baby girl.

"I think she likes that."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was hoping to keep you guys fooled, thinking they were still at Beacon to begin with but nope, Yang and Blake happily married, living in their own home and expecting little Yin. The character of Yin also belongs to WeissRabbit on tumblr.**

 **Also if any of you are wondering how two women can have a baby - sperm donor!**

 **Or if we're getting creative here and I think this is how most of the fandom has created the RWBabies so we do have a baby that's fully Yang and Blake mix - DUST!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Reeves3.**


End file.
